


H as in, have any plans this friday?

by Isoldmysoultocrowley



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: F/F, Hurt/Comfort, basically no plot just a hell lot of feelings, noora realizes how toxic william was to her
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-17
Updated: 2017-07-17
Packaged: 2018-12-03 12:33:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11532306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isoldmysoultocrowley/pseuds/Isoldmysoultocrowley
Summary: Noora flies back to Olso after her breakup with William.





	H as in, have any plans this friday?

**Author's Note:**

> Hello hello this is how the canon storyline should've gone. Oh and btw in this one Noora doesn't just leave, they actually break up first.  
> tw for emotional abuse.

Noora stood by the baggage reclaim at the airport, head spinning with thoughts. She had broken up with William. It hadn't been heated, but calm and collected, almost too much so for her liking. She had explained her feelings to William. He hadn't interrupted her once, he had just stood there, face unreadable, staring at her. 

"Go."

That was all he had said. Go. Noora had booked her flight back to Norway five weeks before the breakup. It was an effective way to be sure she wouldn't back out of it. So she left. 

She spotted her bag.

Noora silently walked to the bus stops. What if she wouldn't be able to find a place to live? She did most definitely not want to burden any of her friends by asking them to let her stay with one of them for a while. 

Oh, her friends. What would they think, what would they say, when she came rushing back from London like this? They would be concerned but, would they judge her? For breaking up such a relationship she had worked so hard for? For leaving them for London in the first place? They were usually pretty predictable, but right now, Noora had no idea what their reaction would be. She had kept contact with them during her time in London, of course, but obviously they weren't as close as before. What if they had replaced her? 

Noora laughed internally at herself. Such childish worries. They couldn't have "replaced" her. She was the one who left. If they had made new friends, they weren't to blame in any way. Noora was. 

What about Eskild and Linn? Would they have found someone else to live with them? Noora cringed at her selfishness, but she'd really like to go back living with them. 

She got on the bus.

-

The trip passed by quite uneventfully. An old lady sat down beside her and started chatting, asking if she had been on vacation and where she had been.

Noora told her she had visited her friend in London.

The lady got off the buss three stops later, and Noora was left staring out the window by herself, in silence.

Her stop came. She grabbed her suitcase and dragged it off the bus. Now there was only about a 15 minute walk to kollektivet. 

-

It was 21:14 in the evening, and the street was silent. 

After a while, Noora reached her destination. She reached for the doorbell, but instantly remembered it was broken. She took a deep breath, raised her hand, and knocked on the door. 

She waited a few seconds, before the door opened. She looked up at Eskild with a weak smile. 

"Noora?" he said, eyebrows raised in surprise. 

"Hi." she said. "So, I- I don't have anywhere to stay right now so if I could stay here for tonight and maybe I-"

Eskild held up a hand. "You're rambling." he said with a fond smile. He moved away from the doorway and gestured for her to come in. She smiled gratefully and walked inside. Eskild closed the door.

"Linn!" he immediately yelled. "Noora is here!"

-

Eskild went to make some tea, and Linn came out of her room and hugged Noora. "Please stay here forever, you're the only responsible one of us. Eskild has been trying to fill in as the mom friend and it has been a mess" she whispered into Noora's ear. Noora laughed in response, but felt warm by their affectionate welcomes. 

Not much later they were all three cuddled up on the couch. Eskild was playing with Noora's hair, Linn was stirring a cup of tea, and Noora was telling them everything that had happened. She left out some of the details of exactly why she had broken up with William, and if they noticed, they didn't comment on it and Noora was thankful. 

"Well" Eskild said. "You're welcome to move back in here with us, I'm sure we can all fit in here."

Noora furrowed her eyebrows and felt a sinking feeling in her gut. "Fit in here?"

"Ah right I didn't tell you. Isak has been living here lately." Eskild said hesitantly. "Isak Valtersen?" his tone made it sound like a question.

She nodded. "Oh, I know him. He's in my grade. He's friends with Eva."

Eskild smiled. "He's a nice kid. Lazy, but nice. I'm sure he won't mind a fourth person here."

"Where is he now?"

Eskild shrugged.

"Wasn't he over at Even's?" Linn asked.

"Oh, right." Eskild said with a grin.

Noora felt like she had missed something. "Who's Even?"

Eskild's grin gor wider. "Oh he's just-"

He was interrupted by the door opening. 

"Hey guys I was with-" Isak stopped mid sentence when he spotted Noora. 

Noora smiled at him. "Hello Isak."

"Noora" he greeted with a nod. He hesitated. "If you don't mind me asking, weren't you in London or something?"

She sighed. "Long story. Uhm, anyway, I..-"

"Noora is staying here now." Eskild explained simply. Isak raised his eyebrows.

"If it's okay!" Noora quickly added. 

Isak nodded. "Of course, just, we only have three bedrooms?"

"I can sleep on the couch." Noora said without missing a beat. Eskild opened his mouth to argue, but closed it, seemingly out of good arguments against it.

"I would tell you to take my room for now" he said "But I don't think you'd wanna sleep in those sheets right now" he added, grinning. 

"Eskild!" 

-

Noora was laying on the couch in the dark. The heavy feeling in her chest was replaced with relief. She was not alone.


End file.
